Pikemen
|build_cost = |num_figures = |moves = |melee = * |defense = |resist = * |hits = |abilities = Negate First Strike Armor Piercing }} Pikemen is the name of a Normal Unit Archetype. It is a template defining the baseline attributes and abilities of 2 Normal Units, both called "Pikemen". Each of these is a variant of the basic Pikemen archetype, and is produced by a different Race. The archetype is discussed in this article, and each variant has its own, separate page. In the case of Pikemen, the variants include only High Men Pikemen and Nomad Pikemen, with both being identical in everything but appearance. This is a unique case among all Normal Unit Archetypes. Pikemen are designed for front-line combat. Both the High Men race and Nomad race use Pikemen instead of Halberdiers (which they don't have). Pikemen have a very powerful attack, aided by having in each unit - one of the highest figure counts. Their attack delivers Armor Piercing Damage, which is very hard to defend against. Furthermore, enemy First Strike does not work against Pikemen - which gives Pikemen great protection against enemy Cavalry and similar units. Description Pikemen are a large group of soldiers carrying pikes. The pike is essentially a very long spear, pointed forward and thrust into enemy targets. The pike is most effective when a large group of Pikemen form up in a line and present their sharp pike tips towards the enemy, discouraging an advance and particularly a horse charge. Such a formation can usually provide defense for a group of ranged units behind it, block a narrow passage, and so forth. In our history, Pikemen are an ancient concept - first realized by the Greeks and Macedonians who trained meticulously to maintain the strict formations that make the best use of this weapon. By the end of the renaissance, line of Pikemen were used as shields to protect gun-wielding troops, and together they brought the decline of the armored knight and the glorious charge. Baseline Properties Pikemen are a special case among Normal Unit Archetypes, in that there are only two Pikemen variants (see below) and they are both virtually identical. Thus, the baseline properties of the Pikemen template are the same as the final properties of both variants. Attributes and Abilities To produce Pikemen, a town must have a Fighters' Guild. As a result, Pikemen tend to be created with at least one extra - giving it several small bonuses. The baseline production cost is per unit. Once under your employ, a Pikemen unit requires an Upkeep Cost of and each turn. A Pikemen unit contains by default, which makes it both stronger and more durable than most other Normal Units. It can take a while to bring the whole unit down, and while all 8 Figures are alive the unit's attack is very powerful. Pikemen have a Melee Attack of strength per , normally raised to thanks to an extra . This can be expected to deliver on average. This attack further benefits from the Armor Piercing ability, which means that the target's score is halved when attempting to block this damage. As a result, Pikemen are quite dangerous to most targets. Pikemen have a mid-high Defense rating of , and possess per figure. An average Resistance score of (normally raised to thanks to the extra ) gives this unit some protection from weaker ill effects. During combat, enemy units with First Strike cannot use this ability against Pikemen. Whenever such a unit makes a First Strike Melee Attack against the Pikemen, the First Strike ability is simply ignored: the unit delivers a normal attack. Basic Tactics All Pikemen are very versatile. They can be held back in order to protect Ranged Attack troops from incoming enemy cavalry, or can march forward to engage the enemy lines. In both cases, Pikemen are very hard to destroy, and while healthy the unit delivers quite some damage. As Pikemen die off, the unit becomes significantly weaker and may not be able to contribute much more to the battle - but this usually doesn't happen very quickly. Pikemen should be used, if possible, to intercept any enemy cavalry. The Negate First Strike ability prevents cavalry units from exercising their strongest advantage, making them easy pickings. Pikemen are also quite cheap for their relative effectiveness, and as a result may be suitable as garrison troops. Of course, masses of Pikemen can form a strong assault force instead. Accompany them with Ranged Attack troops if possible. Variants Pikemen have only two variants: Each variant is produced by a different Race, and thus has a different appearance. This is the ONLY difference between the two. List of Variants High Men Pikemen :Identical to baseline template (see above). Nomad Pikemen :Identical to baseline template (see above). Category:Normal Units Category:Normal Unit Archetypes Category:Pikemen